bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vezon The Piraka
You may also be looking for the member's user page. Vezon The Piraka is a former BZPower member, who was banned from the forums twice. While on BZP, he was a sprite comic maker, who often reviewed other people's comic series. Through this, he became known for his critical nature. He joined BZPower on November 7, 2006, and was banned by Black Six on on March 9, 2010. He is also known for viewing the International ComicContinuity as a group attempting to take over BZPower Artwork III. He was also the person who brought up the idea for the comic duel between Eljay and Kahinuva. Before BZPower Before BZPower, VTP was an avid member of LEGO Club and posted very often in the LEGO Message Boards, where he is known as mr.edy, but he hasn't visited in almost two years. He has known about BZPower since about early 2005. BZPower VTP was very excited about BIONICLE Heroes, so in October 2006 he became a daily reader and finally on November 7, 2006 - he joined BZPower. After a 2-3 month period of inactivity, he became a huge poster and became friends with BARRAKI STRIKE and other BZPers. He became a well-known poster and eventually, he became interested in banner making. His first banner topic was "Makuta Banners" which were of very poor quality, he was just tinkering with the effects on MGI PhotoSuite 4. He met jallar9 (know known as Sylux or ExDee) and together, they formed the rather infamous Jallar The Piraka Banner & Avatar Shop. Despite getting popular, they were both GFX noobs and their banners sucked (compared to their current ones especially). He also opened his own BIONICLE forum. It gained 1,516 posts in a 6 month period before it was closed and replaced with his current one. Comics Although VTP has read comics for a certain time (and bears a lot of knowledge due to his interest), he didn't start comic making until June 16, 2009 with his mildly successful debut The Maniac Events. During this period, he gained notoriety for criticizing others' work (see below). After about two months, he got tired of TME and made a poor ending to the series. Despite being a critic, he also befriended a few comic makers including Arc1110. After ending TME, he decided to start an MAS with him. They first thought of it having a city setting but later Arc suggested the concept of tyrants enslaving people to work underground and start a revolt. After hearing this, VTP thought of the popular Serbian 1995 film by Emir Kusturica entitled Underground about people living in a bomb shelter. As such they decided to use this theme for Season 1, and Arc's for Season 2. They named the series Underwars. VTP hired author Zero the Vampire as well after being impressed by his work. The comics became successful but suffered from author procrastination and problems, leading to a rushed season finale and subsequent ending. There have been plans for a sequel series, but it is currently in development heck as both Arc and Zero have vanished from the public eye. Later on October 3, 2009 he released a Rayg 2.5 solo series entitled Rawkenrawl about a bunch of rock music fanatics but was unhappy with it and closed it five days later. After much arguments with comic maker Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen, the two became friends and Eljay decided to hire him as a co-author for The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker. He made quite a few comics which earned praise and gave some new attention to the topic and himself. It took him three months to make his next solo series, a daily strip called The Lunacy of Earthman Values released on January 20, 2010, becoming the first series to use Nanonicle. The series was closed on March 8 and Vezon was Subsequantly banned. Before he got banned, he was scheduled to be a co-author in Sharps' MAS Destination: Americaland. GS/PGS In SIMPLICITY VTP's first time guest starring was as the first guest star of toaster1's come back series SIMPLICITY. In this series, he appears wearing an Olmak instead of his traditional faux Ignika, and renamed Velzor. We first see his car having fallen down and burning. His first actual appearance is with a group of Shaydak Imps who have tied him up while they're engaging in various activities fun to them. He is later abandoned after he tries to communicate with one of them. He then sees a house (not knowing there are Kale Matoran there) and proceeds to enter... He is viciously attacked by Blueeyes with an umbrella only for Velzor to fire his shotgun, seriously injuring (but not killing) the Eyes Matoran, however behind him appears Redeyes flings him with a car axle, separating him from his weapon. He is destroyed in a direct hit, being reduced to a powerless Olmak. It is later revealed he is a dirty criminal that stole every single Alien Artifact from Rixal Industries. In Blah In iPenguin's Blah, VTP appears as a giant RZMIK figure and news reporter. In Janaro VTP is a PGS in Janaro's series. He first appeared in Janaro's Mega PGS comic with the most boring and anticlimactic introduction and later dressed as a mummy in the Janaro Halloween Special. Janaro has scheduled him to have a fun-hating, intellectual personality, as well as being rather posh, enjoying fine wines and the like. Suspended/Canceled Project Kopaka VTP is also the mastermind behind Project Kopaka, a large, WIP tribute to Comics, Starring Kopaka. It has been indefinitely suspended. Born of Fire VTP also has plans to team up with Arc1110 and create an epicomic. They have chosen to use The ToM Kit 2. The title has been confirmed to be Born of Fire. It has been indefinitely suspended. Critical Habits VTP has been known and disliked for his habit to criticize almost every series he goes to. He held a grudge against The Group for 2 years, eventually leading him to write his notorious rant criticizing them. He has since apologized and has had on and off terms with them. He still proceeds to criticize and hates it when people (sometimes intentionally) misunderstand his incidents with The Group. He has also had a standing feud with Eljay, lasting months before the two became friends. Also he was notably in a feud with Gavla (also sparking a brief one with Zakitano) before deciding to quiet down. He has been on good terms with him since. VTP is known as being against continuities and generally dislikes the ICC (and to a much more mild extent, the NWI). Due to his reputation, he is often the subject of ridicule, especially with the prominent stereotype that he is obsessed with The Editorialist due to a rant scandal in September 2009, which he vehemently denies. Category:Comic Makers Category:Retired Comic Makers